Last Friday Night
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Se había pasado toda la semana posterior a la fiesta de Yamanaka recriminándose su actitud y jurándose que jamás dejaría que eso se repitiera. Para que luego viniera el estúpido de Sai a malograrlo todo como siempre.


Hola! Con respecto a este One-shot, no tengo mucho que decir. Nació de una de esas ideas que no logras quitarte de la cabeza porque ni siquiera es una idea completa, sino que es una frase que te pide-exige que la utilices en algun escrito. La frase causante de esto es la ultima parte de este OS. No espero que le guste a nadie, pero no podia simplemente no publicarlo ^^

Esto se lo dedico a **SteffyFujoshi**, que sé que leera esto aunque estoy segura que no comentara nada porque preferira decirme a la cara toda su linda opinion sobre lo que piensa al dedicarle un oneshot con pareja que no es Sasunaru n.n Ella siempre es tan linda...

* * *

><p>Last Friday night<p>

.

.

.

Gaara mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, muy a pesar de que llevaba ya varios minutos despierto. El dolor insipiente que sentía en la cabeza le estaba destrozando el poco humor que poseía en las mañanas, por la simple razón de que no le era completamente desconocido. Odiaba los sábados por la mañana.

No era normal que él tuviera ese tipo de problemas, pues su aguante al alcohol era bastante alto, además de que no le agradaba en demasía la idea de beber hasta terminar en ese estado. Aunque claro, la noche pasada no había estado muy lógico en sus acciones. Y la prueba más importante había sido asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino, una de sus compañeras de la universidad, aun después de haberse negado en todas las oportunidades que la chica rubia trato de convencerlo. No es que se llevara muy bien con Yamanaka, pero el enamorado de su hermana pertenecía al grupo de amigos de la chica, así que había sido imposible evitar cruzar una o dos palabras cuando se encontraban en el campus.

Así que no era "amigo" de la chica rubia, pero había asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños; no solía tomar a menos que fuera en alguno de los pocos eventos sociales a los que asistía obligado, pero se había emborrachado hasta casi llegar a la inconsciencia; y claro, detestaba permanecer en lugares ajenos por mucho tiempo, pero había terminado pasando las últimas horas de la noche en las cuales no estuvo "disfrutando" de la fiesta en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

_Perfecto._

Coloco su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, tratando de mitigar con la acción la molestosa resaca que tenia, pero supo que debía levantarse en ese momento e irse a su casa antes de que Temari, su hermana mayor, pudiera notar su ausencia en su visita semanal a su departamento. Se irguió en la cama, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su cabeza se partiría en dos, nada que no pudiera soportar.

Lentamente abrió sus parpados, recorriendo con su mirada aguamarina el lugar en el que se encontraba. Al parecer era una de las habitaciones de invitados que poseía la casa de su anfitriona. Giro el rostro hacia la derecha, a la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, en la cual se encontraba un reloj que indicaba que faltaban solo cinco minutos para las 10 de la mañana. Aun era temprano, o por lo menos no tan tarde como pensaba. Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, apartando la delgada sabana de su cuerpo, cuando toco algo que definitivamente no era el colchón de la cama estilo occidental del cuarto.

"_Esto tiene que ser una broma. Una puta broma"_

Lentamente, casi como si se resistiera a hacerlo, dirigió su vista a la izquierda de la cama. Donde se suponía no debía haber más que sabanas revueltas, se encontraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de una persona. Un hombre. Y que conocía bastante bien, para su propia desgracia.

"_Mierda"_

.

.

Tener clases en la universidad un sábado por la tarde nunca era bueno, y menos cuando era de un curso tan aburrido como ese. Mayormente, trataba de prestar atención a la monótona clase de Teoría Literaria I, pero la falta de sueño aunado a ciertas molestias que no tenían que ver nada con el alcohol en su sangre sino a actividades nocturnas no previstas de la noche anterior se lo estaban dificultando bastante.

Fijo su vista en un punto de la pantalla blanca en la cual se estaban pasando las diapositivas de la clase, tratando de vaciar su mente y pensar lo menos posible en lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes en la casa de Ino. No fue hasta que sintió un leve empujón en su hombro, cortesía de algún idiota de su clase, que se dio cuenta que la clase había acabado y no tenía ni al menor idea de que trató.

Tomo sus cosas y se retiro del aula, camino en dirección al estacionamiento. Podía ser que tuviera resaca, pero estaba lo bastante lucido para haber conducido hasta el campus en su motocicleta sin abrirse la cabeza con algún poste, así que no había razón para que el milagro no ocurriera de nuevo en su regreso a su casa. Durante su trayecto pudo notar que el único tema de conversación era la gran fiesta de Yamanaka de anoche y eso que solo unos pocos-muchos habían tenido el honor de obtener una invitación para tal evento.

Se paso los dedos por su ahora despeinado cabello rojizo, en un vano intento por hacer pasar desapercibido su apariencia poco presentable. Cruzo por el césped, sabiendo que la ruta más rápida al estacionamiento era pasando la zona de jardines. Y todos sus intentos por dejar de pensar en su desliz se fueron al caño. Ahí estaba él, tan fresco como una maldita lechuga.

Trato de ignorarlo, pero como siempre era imposible que su acompañante captara la indirecta que mando al pasar de frente sin saludar a nadie.

–Hey, Gaara! No te había visto desde anoche, ¿qué tal la cabeza? –se forzó a voltear el rostro, después de todo Naruto no tenia al culpa de su buen humor (nótese el sarcasmo)

–Hola.

Sentado en el pasto – o mejor dicho, desparramado en el pasto- estaba Naruto Uzumaki, con su gran sonrisa, sus cabellos rubios alborotados y sus ojos azules observándole detenidamente. Evito cruzar miradas, no tenía las agallas para verlo. No cuando su perdición estaba a su lado, abrazándole por la cintura.

Porque habían pocas cosas que podían borrar la eterna sonrisa de Naruto y transformarla en una mueca que te haría reconsiderar los beneficios de la muerte rápida –entiéndase, suicidio. Y definitivamente una de ellas era lo que había hecho anoche.

Porque de todas las personas que estaban en esa fiesta, justamente se tuvo que revolcar con Sasuke Uchiha. Con el novio de su primo.

Mantuvo su expresión inalterable mientras duro el interrogatorio sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior a manos de un Naruto que no sospechaba nada. Rogaba al señor porque continuara de esa forma por el resto de su vida.

Cuando por fin satisfacio la curiosidad de su rubio pariente, logro volver a respirar. Se despidió con una simple seña y siguió su camino. La sonrisita de superioridad y diversión que le dedico Sasuke por detrás de las risas de Naruto no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Era la misma sonrisa que le dio esa mañana.

–_Esto no se repetirá jamás, bastardo –había aclarado antes de de abrir la puerta de la habitación, una vez que estuvo completamente vestido y con aspecto_ pre_sentable._

_Sasuke había sonreído para luego decirle –Lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez, Gaara…_

Y una mierda. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No tenia que restregarle a la cara todas las estupideces que cometía. Porque sí, esa no era la primera vez que tiraba con el azabache. Caer dos veces con la misma piedra, que estúpido.

Encendió la moto y piso con fuerza el acelerador.

Lo único que quería era no pensar. No pensar en nada.

.

Era como un _deja vú_, un maldito _deja vú._

Ahogo un gemido en la garganta. Ese no era el lugar mas adecuado para hacer este tipo de cosas, pero la situación se le había ido de las manos. O mejor dicho, se le había ido de las manos a él, porque el Uchiha era obvio que lo tenía fríamente calculado. Bastardo.

Sintió su camisa completamente abierta, así como el botón de su pantalón. El moreno si que tenía técnica. Él ni siquiera había notado en que momento sus manos habían dejado de estar enredadas en sus cabellos para pasar a desvestirle.

Corto el beso que mantenían, para morderle la comisura del labio con fuerza. Vio recorreos una hilo de roja sangre por la blanca piel de su barbilla y sonrío. El contraste era hermoso. Deslizo sus dedos por la espalda del contrario, casi arañando sobre la tela de la ropa que aún conservaba. Bueno, no por mucho tiempo.

Ellos se divertían en el baño del segundo piso, mientras Naruto dormía tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala, abajo.

Se había pasado toda la semana posterior a la fiesta de Yamanaka recriminándose su actitud, sintiendo que estaba traicionando la confianza y lealtad que tenía con su primo, odiando su debilidad y jurándose que jamás dejaría que eso se repitiera. Para que luego viniera el estúpido de Sai a malograrlo todo como siempre.

–_Pues digamos que no parecías oponerte mucho cuando el bastardo te saco de la fiesta y te llevo a una de las habitaciones de arriba _–_le había dicho mientras retocaba su pintura, sin prestarle mucha atención a la bella modelo que tenia desnuda en medio del salón._

Y desgraciadamente no tenia forma de negar eso…

…Después de todo no hay nada de malo en caer tres veces con la misma piedra si realmente quieres hacerlo, y esa es tu intención.

.

.

.


End file.
